Who Said Science Can't
by silver-hedgehog
Summary: Blue wants to keep up a 'tradition' and secretly, Green does too. But their annual trip to the strawberry feild is cancelled when a problem arises and Blue loses her voice temporarily? What will Green do when he secretly misses the sound of Blue's voice?
1. The Flashback

**Who Said That Science Can't**

Hi. This is my first Oldrival shipping fic so if your going to read it, please revew at the end. It's going to be a multi-chap fic and I promise to try not to make the characters too OOC.

Disclaimer: Maybe I can ask Santa to make me the owner of Pokemon

**Prologue: The Flashback**

Green worked deligently as he tried to finish his paper that he had worked on for what seemed like an eternity. But he sensed something; more like a someone who was about to bother him again, right on time.

"Green." moaned a voice from behind the metal door of the lab.

He walked over towards the large door and opened while reading some other research papers that he was holding the whole time.

Blue walked into the the lab- which really needed to be tidied- ans sat on the chair that green had occupied before, causing him to shift his attention away from his paper towards her. He gave her a questioning look.

"It's really sunny today." Blue stated. She went into her pocket and pulled out a lolly and put it in her mouth once before she took it out and spoke again, "Let's go on our annual strawberry picking trip. science can't make someone happy like strawberries."

Green looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Since when did we start an 'annual strawberry picking trip'?" he signalled for Blue to get off his seat, which she did, before he sat back down, placed all the papers onto the desk and started to type frantically. "And trust me, it can."

Blue dismissed his last comment andtried to remind him, "Since last year, don't you remember?"

*FLASHBACK*

"That was fun, don't you think?" Blue asked as she shoved yet another strawberry into her mouth.

"Define fun." Green said as he laid back on the grass.

It was a hot day with zero oktas of cloud cover. Green had been dragged along to the strawberry feilds on the outskirts of Pallet Town to, well, pick strawberries. At first, Greenhad plans of his own but then Blue appeared with different plans that involved him and that's why they were lying on the grass.

Being truthful, Green had actually really enjoyed himself despite having a pesky girl cling to him for the duration of the long walk there.

"Why do always have to be like that?" Blue asked, "Can't you just ejoy yourself for once?"

"Are you saying that I didn't enjoy myself?" Green retorted.

Blue looked at him curiously. "Did you enjoy youself?" Blue asked and there goes another strawberry.

Green looked towards the opposite side that Blue was on. "Maybe I didn't... But maybe I didn't."

Blue moved closer to him. "Well, you can't always lock youself in that lab you know." She looked into her big box to see that she had eaten all the strawberries already... But Green hadn't. "So I'm going to take you here every year." she finished as she stretched over towards Green's box- which was over half-filled.

"Just so that you won't take any of mine then fine." Green finished as he stood up with his box and started to head towards the direction of Pallet Town.

But Blue wasn't going to give up that easily.

*END FLASHBACK*

"Do you remember now?" Blue asked while finishing of her lolly and dumping the stick on the floor.

Green gave her a disapproving look for two reasons: the first for dumping her rubbish on his floor and the second was for only reminding him up until the deal was made in the flashback. "But I believe the deal was that I would only go if you didn't steal my strawberries."

*FLASHBACK (the part that Blue 'accidentally' missed out)*

Blue stood up and caught up to Green. She stood on the some side as the box. She carefully eyed them up.

Green looked at her looking at his strawberries. he could tell that Blue was going to pounce soon... Just he didn't expect it to be so soon.

Blue ended up jumping on Green as well and he tumbled over onto the grassy surface that they were walking on. With Blue being on top, she swiftly grabbed the box and bolted for it. Green just slowly sat and watched Blue run away.

*END FLASHBACK*

Green just looked at her and waited for a response.

"But you said you would go!" she whined.

"IF you didn't steal my strawberries." he reminded her, emphasis on the 'if'.

"But you made a promise!" Blue whined. A plan had suddenly struck her but she wasn't going to let Green know.

"No, I made a deal." he said, not looking at Blue just in case she tries to pull something over him.

Blue pretended to get all teary and sniffled softly. " So you're going to break OUR promise to keep YOUR deal?"

'What is she up to?' Green thought. "We never made a promise, it was a deal."

"Maybe you're right." Blue suddenly said as she reached into her pocket for another lolly. Her response caught Green off gaurd. She knew he didn't expect this due his "What" sounding suprised. Blue sighed and started to head towards the door. "I knew you wouldn't keep your promise with me... You never do... Like that time when you-"

Gary then caught onto where she was heading with this and interupted her quickly. "Fine. I'll go but not today or tomorrow."

Blue suddenly became all perky again. "Yay! Then come and pick me up around noon on Friday and we'll go then. Later!" Blue said as she skipped out of the Oak's lab. She pooped her head back in a second later. "By the way, it can't." she then slipped her head out and left.

Green shook his head and felt a feeling of satisfaction, but it's not because she's left. He was going to go out with Blue in two days and he managed to trick her into thinking he didn't want to go. It was the way he had planned it.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Please be nice people and review. :) I even used the magic word!

*silver-hedgehog


	2. The Changes Happen

**Who Said Science Can't**

Okay, chapter 1 is finally done! I'd like to say thanks to **Blue Butter** who pointed out my mistake of calling Green Gary... Sorry. Anyway, I should stop blabbing now.

Disclaimer: We can all dream but only one of us will have their wish come true... It'll be mine someday!

**Chapter 1: Changes Happen.**

Green took a seat by the dinner table and picked up the other set of newspapers. His grandpa had the other ones and as for May, she was out to who-knows-where probably looking for her latest prey.

Looking towards his grandpa's papers, he read the headlines in shock. If he found that shocking then what would Blue think, or more importantly, what will she do? It was only a matter of time before Green got his answer...

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Blue woke to the sound of her alarm clock like most mornings. She looked out the window; it was sunny and lush out today and the weatherman said it would be get sunnier each day so there was no way Green can back out of their plans.

Anyway, she spent the next half hour or so working on her look, starting with her bed head and perfecting her look with her favourite white skirt and blue tank top before adding the finishing touches, which consisted of her strawberry peach lip shine and her trademark white hat.

With that all done, she closed the door to her disorganized room and leaped down the steps two at a time.

There was no one in the kitchen. Blue didn't mind though, it just meant that she can pig out on candy for breakfast today. She headed towards the big jar of candy when the newspapers caught her eye. She read it: _STRAWBERRY PICKING IS HAZARDOUS_. Blue continued to read on.

_Last year on June the 15th a couple suffered a serious allergy due to the hidden plants within the runners of the strawberries. Within minutes after their arrival at the Celadon hospital, the couple were announced dead. This has caused a whole investigation about the speculation to be launched and yesterday, the judges at the Royal Court in Celadon City has decided that strawberry picking is banned along with other reasons. Some of the reasons was blamed on the hot weather, hidden wild Pokemon and the fact that some of the visitors eat them straight away without washing off the pesticides and herbicides._

Blue read the story in anger. 'This is just stupid.' She thought to herself. She grabbed the papers and headed towards the candy jar, opened it then headed to Green's place.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Green was out in the field with all the other Pokemon that he was research. It was pretty peaceful until Blue came storming into the scene with the newspapers. Green withdrew his hand after the Ponyta had eaten the food that it had held. His next task: calm Blue down. It was going to take time and patience but here she comes.

"Green!" Blue shouted. She rolled the newspapers into a cone and used it as a bullhorn... Not that she needed it to be heard in the first place.

Green sighed towards the Ponyta and petted her one last time before he left the side of the field that the Pokemon were on. "I better get ready to get an earful." Green said to himself.

Once Blue approached him, she held onto the bends of his arm while his hands had a grip on her elbows. It helped Blue regain her balance. She quickly pulled away s that she could talk to him about the newspaper article.

"I know." Green said. He started to walk back to the house with his box of funny coloured chemicals.

Blue just followed him while trying to read.

"And since when did you read the papers anyway?" Green asked without looking back at her.

"I don't but when it's on the front cover like this I do." she was reading the rest of it as she walked.

Green opened the door and signalled for her to come in, which she would've did even if he didn't invite her in. Blue took a seat and Green gabbed a cup from one of the overhead cupboards. Blue on the other hand just continued to read and waved her hand around, trying to get Green's attention.

"What?" Green just said. He had poured himself some nice hot coffee from the jug.

"I want something to drink." Blue demanded, "Maybe some orange juice?"

Green nodded and reached up to get a glass for her while Blue just kept on reading. She didn't look up but she heard the glass being placed on the table in front of her before Professor Oak called.

"I'll be back in a minute." Green said before he left the kitchen.

Blue waved a hand to let him know that she heard him before she reached out for a glass and emptied its contents. "This doesn't taste like orange juice." She said then returned the glass to its original position just before Green re-entered the room.

Green started to rummage around with the bottles in the box. His expression lightened up when he found it but quickly turned to one of concern when he saw it was empty. H then saw that the glass he had gotten for Blue was untouched.

"Blue. What did you drink." Green asked her.

"Orange juice." Blue replied as she finally looked up from the newspapers.

Just then, Professor Oak came in. "Green what's taking so long?" he asked.

"Gramps we have a slight problem." Green said, his looked at his friend who was looking back at him without the slightest clue as to what is going on. "I think Blue drank the potion."

Professor Oak and Blue both went wide eyed at what Green had just said.

Blue started to breath quickly. "Oh my God! What will happen to me? Will I die?!" she asked as she tried to fan herself using her hands.

"No." Green answered bluntly.

"You'll temporarily lose one of your sensory organs like your sight." Professor Oak tried to explain to her.

"What?!" Blue yelled, "I'll be blind?!" she stood up.

"You might not be. Other possibilities involve becoming mute, deaf, or even losing your sense of taste and smell." Green elaborated.

"But wait. Why can I still do all that stuff?" Blue asked. She had stopped fanning herself and instead she looked at her arms and body. She was still in one piece, so where was this side effect?

"The potion is pretty new and there isn't that much known about it." Professor Oak explained. "I better get to the lab and see what I can find out about this. Green, keep an eye on Blue and make sure she's fine for the next few ..."

"Please say seconds." Green said.

"Days." his grandpa said.

Green let out a groan. "Great. I get to baby-sit a pesky girl." he said sarcastically.

Blue jumped in front of him. "Well, then this can compensate for our unsuccessful trip to the strawberry field." she said as she pointed her finger at him.

"Okay, There is definitely nothing wrong with you." Green commented.

"Come on, lets go start a new tradition." Blue said as she took Green's hand and ran out the door.

Green's face turned a wee bit pink.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

After what seemed like a long walk to Green (mostly because he was reluctant in going), they stopped at the local park.

"You want the new 'tradition' to be a day in the park?" Green asked.

"Yes," she replied calmly, "'Cause I'd like to see the government say that a walk in the park is banned!" She shouted, causing quite a lot of the bystanders to turn their attention to her.

Green just shook his head disapprovingly.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Blue locked the bathroom door behind her. Looking in the mirror, she was convinced that the potion had no effect on her after all, she didn't suffer from any of the side effects that her friend had mentioned and she didn't feel any different either. Pushing that to the back of her mind, she filled her bath and picked up her little, yellow bath ducky.

That night when she went to bed, Blue didn't know why but she was feeling awfully hot. She turning and twisting her body but her temperature didn't seem to change- even after she opened the window.

Something was definitely happening now...

The next morning, Blue woke up she entered the bathroom like most mornings. She looked at her reflection. Normal. She looked like her usual unmade-up self but what about her senses, were they the same?

Blue made a note to herself. Could she see? Yes. Could she hear? Yes. Could she smell? Yes. She put some toothpaste onto her toothbrush. She could taste the mint so her taste wasn't affected either.

She was going to let out a cheer until she realized what had changed...

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Well all done and reviews are good, they are my sunshine, my only sunshine, they make me happy when skies are grey.

*silver-hedgehog


	3. Time to Find Out

**Who Said Science Can't**

I know I haven't updated in a long time... Sorry! But here I am!

I know Blue isn't suppose to have a family but I gave her one. They aren't in the story though, they're just briefly mentioned.

Also_, italics = Blue communicating._

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this world!

**Chapter 2: Time to Find Out**

It was a fairly quite and well, almost typical morning in the Oak household. Green was, like his grandpa, reading the papers while taking an occasional sip from his black coffee and May was being rather picky with her food again. Though the food on Green and Professor Oak's plates were long gone.

It was almost time for Green and Professor Oak to head to their lab but one thing was bothering Green. He hadn't received a single phone call (more like whine) form Blue. Usually, he would have had to hang up on her about ten times before she finally gives up and comes over instead. He figured something must've gone wrong.

But he shoved that to the back of his mind.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Blue was freaked. Completely freaked out. She lost her voice, her beautiful voice that she used to help her flirt with people. The voice that used to annoy people (mainly Green).

She had been lying there in her pyjamas ever since she had realised that her voice was gone. She did think about going to se Green to see if he could help her but what would he do? Laugh at her? Tease her? Ignore her like usual?

Blue had pretty much thought of this a worse case scenario and was now hiding in her house, hoping someone will find a cure to her dilemma but other than her, did anyone know about her being mute?

Her mother didn't even know. She didn't come home last night due to her busy schedule being away at who knows where doing who knows what. Her father, on the other hand. They've been through a rough patch lately so she wasn't talking to him anyway. But then again, they never did speak to each other much, she had probably gotten more out of Green than she had from her father!

She turned so that she was lying on her left side, which was facing the window. Between the gap of her curtains she could see that it was another bright and sunny day, a day that could've been spent on the strawberry field. Bu t it was typical that it felt like the world was conspiring against her.

Her day was going _that_ well.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Green looked up at the clock that was hanging perfectly level on the wall in the lab. Four o'clock and still nothing from Blue.

He wasn't sure what to think. Was she trying to pull a practical joke on him? Or was she in trouble... But then he remembered. She drank the potion.

"I better go and check on her." He quietly said to himself as he headed towards the heavy metal door.

His movement was swift. His movement was swift and he could tell that gramps was going to murder him when he realises that he didn't go to see Blue when he ordered him to several hours ago. Frankly, he wasn't sure what he was more afraid of at the moment: his gramp's wrath or Blue's situation, whatever it may be.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Blue could hear the doorbell ring and she had her suspicions as to who was at her front porch, but she really didn't want to speak to anyone at the moment... Not that she could.

'What another five more minutes.' She thought. 'If he doesn't leave then, I'll open the door.' She pulled the blanket over her head and tried to close he eyes.

But five minutes later, the ringing didn't stop. In fact, the ringing had became more haste, so she got up and went down the stairs and towards the door. Once she arrived at the door, she tiptoed up and looked through the peephole to see who it was and her hunch was right.

On the other side of the door was a concerned Green. He refused to leave until Blue opened the door and his dedication pad off. The door eventually opened and Blue quickly motioned for him to enter before closing the door and locking it.

"Took you long enough." Green commented and to his surprise, Blue didn't say anything back.

He turned round to see her staring at him with those eyes. It was pretty much the same look as the one she wore when she wanted something. But what could she want now?

"What's wrong?" He eyed her form head to toe and back. "Why aren't you retaliating?"

She just stood there and waited for him to catch on.

Green looked at what she was wearing. He noticed that she was completely made down and well, tired looking.

While Green stared at her, all Blue could think of was how much more Green had spoken compared to her. She missed the sound of her own voice.

He continued to look at her. "You're mute." he stated bluntly.

Blue clapped. 'Finally' She thought.

Green raised an eyebrow at her action but Blue turned round and walked away towards the sitting room, where she started to frantically raid through one of the drawers. But nothing. There was nothing but gossip magazines and old photos of her and her parents before they drifted apart.

Green pulled out a small notepad and a pen from his pocket and handed it to Blue, who immediately started to write something to him.

_Thanks! This was exactly what I was looking for!_

"I know." he said.

Blue then started to write another message down.

_Why can't I speak?_

"The potion was an unknown form of vile obtained from a Weepingbell." Green explained.

Blue gave him a look as if to say 'like I can understand that'.

"Just be thankful that you're not dead."

Blue wrote another message then crumpled the paper and threw it at Green, who caught the paper ball. He opened and read it.

_Well, now that I can't speak I guess I'll have to write to you and throw paper at you just to get your attention._

Green then crumpled the bit of paper back up. He always thought that if Blue ever became mute, he would have one less pain-in-the-neck, but apparently not.

He sighed. "We should probably go see gramps about this." With that said, he took her hand and started to drag her towards the door, but she yanked her hand away. "What now, pesky girl."

Blue had already started to write another message and once it was written, she crumpled it again and threw it at him. She was finding that rather fun.

He read it.

_I am NOT leaving the house!!!_

Green looked at her. This was going to be a problem. How on Earth was he going to get her out of her house and over to his? "Why?" He asked.

She wrote another note and this time, Green stood behind her and read it while she was still writing it. He grabbed the paper and read it after she had finished writing. But a paper ball hit him anyway. He suddenly regret giving her a notepad instead of a single sheet from it.

"I'm sure being mute doesn't affect your ability to leave the house and walk to mine."

She wrote another note but after she had written it, Green grabbed the whole notepad out of her hands.

_People will talk to me! Then what do I do?!_

"I am not going to walk home just so that I can drive a five minute walk to pick you up and head back."

Blue gave him a glare before she turned away with a 'then I'm not coming' attitude.

But then Green thought about the reasons why he should and shouldn't do it. He should because it will ease his gramp's wrath but he'd be giving into Blue. But if he can get her to the lab, maybe they can find a cure and get the usual, annoying and overly hyperactive Blue back.

After another while, he made up his mind. "I'll go get my car."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Even when Blue loses her voice she can still irritate Green. You've got to love her for that.

I know I've hinted this before, but I love reviews. You get what I'm saying, right?

*silver-hedgehog


	4. A Diagnosis Would Be Nice

**Who Said Science Can't**

I can't remember when my last update was so I'm updating now. But the real reason I want to update is because I have a poll set up on my profile page and I want you to vote. Anyway, we should probably get cracking on with the story.

Disclaimer: Me? Own Pokémon? I know I'm creative but sheesh, you people think too highly of me.

Chapter 3: A Diagnosis would be Nice

Blue shut her mouth.

"I think I'll take some cell samples and do some analysis on them." Professor Oak stated as he pulled out a small Pyrex tube and a cotton swab from a drawer beside him.

Blue took the cotton swab and opened her mouth again.

"What do you think happened?" Green asked as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other to straighten up as he spoke.

"I'm not to sure yet." Professor Oak said as he tightened the cap on the little container. "Like I said, I'll need to do some tests first but in the mean time, watch Blue and make sure she doesn't have any sudden reactions." He stood up from his seat and started to head towards the door of Green's personal lab. "Watch her behaviour and note down anything unusual. It could be used as some information that we never got to acheive." He stopped and whispered to his grandson on his way to the door, looking back at Blue spinning round on a chair randomly.

Blue liked but also disliked the plan- she heard every word of the whisper. A pro she could think of was that she would to be the centre of attention. A con is that she'd pretty much be the subject of some crummy, old science experiment.

But then again, she'd get to annoy Green for who-knows-how-long and that alone made up for it all.

The closed behind the Professor with a small thud and as if it was a signal, Blue spun round on the chair and stopped it to faced Green with a mischievous grin.

'Great.' Green thought.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

While Professor Oak was in his lab starting his latest piece of work (or so Green and Blue thought), Blue sat in Green's personal lab with him while he worked.

Blue wasn't working though. She never does! But she did scribble something on a piece of paper before crumpling it into a ball and throwing it towards Green's head.

He felt something hit the back of his head lightly and turned round to see what it was.

Blue had just launched another one and this time, it hit him directly in the face. She smiled innocently.

He looked at his recently turned mute friend and shot her a glare before picking up the note, unfolding it and finally reading it.

'_I'm bored!'_

He then picked up the first one that hit his head and read it.

'_You're boring me!'_

While Green was distracted by the notes, Blue attempted to hit him with another one but he caught it after anticipating it.

He unravelled the paper ball and read that one too.

'_Let's go strawberry picking!'_

Green looked at her sceptically, "It's banned." He stated bluntly.

Blue just rolled her eyes and dragged him out of the room- and he reluctantly followed.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

After the car journey that Green stupidly allowed Blue to drive, they entered one of the most isolated and rundown market on the outskirt their hometown.

"You almost ran over five people and crashed my car into that tree out there just to get here?" Green questioned in a tone that was a mixture of uncertainty and distress, "You know we're stranded here, don't you?"

Blue pulled out the note pad that Green had given her and started to scribble a note down, which, despite being scribbled, was surprisingly neat.

She shoved the page in Green's face.

He pulled it a few dozen centimetres away and read it.

'_What do we do now?'_

Green was about to propose some potential solutions but Blue had already wandered off into the store somewhere.

He wandered off into the crammed store as well, trying to look for Blue and he found her quite quickly, looking at strawberries in a large wooden crate surrounded by bubble wrap instead of being in its usually petite, plastic boxes.

Green could tell that Blue really missed her strawberry picking 'tradition' more than she claimed and as much as he hated to admit it, deep down somewhere, he missed it too.

So for the next few minutes, Green was about to do something that had never happened in the history of his life ever: lose his composure on purpose.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Green left the shop with both his own box and Blue's box of strawberries.

She had once again taken the liberty to flee when she was asked to head over to the till with someone who has more green in their wallet or purse- but mainly wallets.

"You owe me for that." Green stated monotonously as he started to walk in the direction they came from.

Blue happily skipped after him, slowing down ever so slightly as she approached him so that she could claim her box before skipping further ahead.

It was going to be a very long walk but, secretly, neither one of them cared the walk from the strawberry to Green's house was much longer. Their walk had been silent until Blue pulled the notepad out of Green's pocket and started to write again.

'_See! This was much better than being stuck in your house all day.'_

Green mentally agreed with her. "But I could've accomplished so much."

Blue started to write again.

Green stood behind her and started to read the message as she wrote it.

'_Science can't do everything. It can't get ne what I want.'_

"You sure about that?" Green replied, in a manner as if he was being challenged.

Blue's nod was clear.

The silence than returned again.

They continued to walk, even when it started to rain gently. It didn't bother them though, but when the gentle shower stated to become heavy, it bothered them.

They looked at each other quickly before Green grabbed Blue's free hand and started to run towards a very tall and broad-leafed tree for shelter. The two teens stood closely together .

While Green looked about to see whether they should continue to walk or just turn back, Blue looked at Green's face, the looks that attracted him plenty of female (and occasionally some male) attention. Her eyes then travelled down to his torso, his shirt was wet and had clung to his, clearly evident, toned abs and his arms. Looking at his arm, she soon reached his hands only to realise that he still had a firm grip on hers.

Despite the rain and the slight shiver she felt from being wet, how she felt on the inside was not the same.

* * *

I should probably add, so far this story has the most votes and if this continues, I'll complete this fic first and the chapters will be longer.

So people, review then vote please! *silver-hedgehog


	5. Even without Worde You Irritate me

Who Said Science Can't

Hi people (if there's any left . . .) I'm not dead if you were thinking that! It's been like forever since I've updated this but here I am with an update! Hope people are still interested and have a fun time reading this **longer** chapter!

Disclaimer: I've given up long ago. Please see profile.

* * *

Chapter 4: Even Without words you irritate me.

It was night now, the rain had finally let up after challenging Green and his patience. Blue had attempted to run away from under the tree and back to the town on several occasions, only to be yanked back under the tree by Green, who insisted they wait until the rain relented. Blue thought that was pointless seeing as they were already drenched.

They walked along the path side by side. Blue insisted that Green carried her box for her and he did so but he still didn't see why he was doing that, even after Blue's over-dramatic attempt to act out why since the notepad became soaked and virtually impossible to write on.

Blue could feel her tummy rumble every so often and Green could hear it. Even when Blue couldn't talk she'd still make noises in some other way. They walked all the way back to Pallet Town in silence seeing as Blue's voice had gone and Green wasn't the type to speak unless spoken to, though even then he would speak in as few words as possible. He walked her to the front door of her house and watched her walk up to the door and unlock it before he headed off; or at least attempt to. He took about a step away when he felt a pair of arms from behind wrap around his torso and tighten for a second. Turning round he saw Blue take a step back and mouth the words _thanks for the date_ followed by a cheeky wink.

Green stared at Blue as she retreated back into her house before he let a small grin slip. Maybe today wasn't so bad after all. He learnt that Blue sucks at chirades.

* * *

The following day was quiet to start with. Green was in his lab again, typing up some things that no one seemed to understand or care about. He had a lot to do after being snatched away from his precious work for the whole day yesterday thanks to Blue.

Speaking of which, she hadn't seen heard from, or rather seen, the girl all day. Green thought it was a bit suspicious and out of character especially after realising the time. 12:06. Blue should've been here by now, harassing him and distracting him, not that Green was anticipating it but it was just… _Odd _that she wasn't here_._ He thought what if something happened to Blue. He couldn't let that happen; his grandpa would disapprove Green for not following his order.

Green stood up from his seat quickly and turned but stopped in his track when he noticed the aforementioned girl sitting behind him on the filing cabinet. There was no hiding the fact that Green was surprised by the girls appearance, after all, he didn't even hear her enter with her usual rowdy door swing.

He looked at her as she sent him a look that said 'finally, you noticed'. She jumped off the filing cabinet and approached him, wagging her finger at him. Green could tell she wanted to say something so handed her a notepad.

_I can't believe it took you this long to care about me._

Blue feigned a hurt look for that added effect.

Green rolled his eyes. "I was busy." He said in his usual monotonous way that concealed all emotions.

Blue gave him a 'whatever' look before handing him the notepad with another message.

_What are we going to do today?_

Green looked from the note, to Blue and back. "_I_ am working today, _you_ can go find Red or someone else to annoy." He said emphasising the 'I' and 'you' in the sentence.

Blue pouted and grabbed his arm, attempting to drag him out again. Green wished he didn't turn around.

Somewhere along the way, Green started to walk with Blue willingly whether it was out of pity or because he was intrigued to see what Blue had planned, he wasn't sure. Blue insisted on linking arms with him as they walked out of town to the more beach-like area of town.

Sometimes Green wonders why he goes along Blue and her plans; he hardly – if ever – benefits from them. "Why are we here?" he asked her.

She wrote something down quickly and showed it to him.

_We're on our second date._

Green looked at her. "Second?" he quizzed with an arched brow.

Blue nodded and led Green to the sand and sat down, making him sit right next to her so that she could rest her head on his shoulder. He didn't move when she did so.

Green hated to admit it but he was actually enjoying this. Just staring out at the silky clear blue sea before them was very relaxing… soothing… peaceful…

…

…

…

When Green opened his eyes and looked our again, what he saw before him wasn't the same. He sat up and felt some sand tip off his chest as he rose from a lying down position. Wait, lying down? As far as Green could remember, he was sitting up right before. His legs were fully buried under the sand and Blue was sitting by his side, throwing more sand onto him.

He groaned. "Blue." He said in his warning voice, a tone he had developed to use on Blue whenever she did something like this.

The said girl stopped what she was doing and gave Green a pout, a look that Green knew meant 'spoil sport' to her, and a look that let him know he was doing the right, authoritive thing.

Green stood up letting the sand tumble and slide off his legs and his abdomen. "If we're done here, I need to get back to work." He announced, looking at Blue.

Blue just looked at him with her infamous puppy eyes. Combined with her pout, it was a force that was strong enough to make anybody with a heart give in, or so people say. This made Blue conclude that Green must be heartless… But was he giving in for a change?

For a moment, it genuinely looked like it was having an effect; but that moment passed almost immediately.

"If you let me leave I'll buy you an ice-cream." Green tried to bargain with his stubborn friend and, to his luck, Blue was nodding frantically, agreeing to his offer.

The pair started to head back from the little ice-cream shed that was situated on the beach, slightly further along from where Green and Blue previously sat. Green stuck to his word and bought Blue an ice-cream cone and a bottle of energy drink for himself to help him cope with Blue. The walk was quiet due to the absence of Blue's voice, but even if she did still have her voice, she probably would've ate her ice-cream pretty quietly anyway, only adding in comments every once in a while.

Once they made it to Blue's doorstep, Green insisted she go in and take a rest whilst he went back to the lab and got back to work. He had already spent a fair deal of the day with her on the beach, which reminded him about the sand that went up his trousers in the process of being half buried.

Green bid her a simple "goodbye" and watched her go up the front porch and into the house before he turns to leave, not wanting his brunette friend following him and further distracting him with whatever.

His journey back to his home from Blue's was not far at all – probably less than ten minutes by foot. The house was quiet, making it the perfect work environment for someone who enjoys solitude. Settling down at his desk and switching on the computer, he felt like he was being watched. Actually when he thought about it, he felt like he was being stalked the whole journey from Blue's house to here.

But whenever he turned round no one was there.

Green started to get into his work when something hit the back of his head. He turned round and there she was. Blue was sitting on the filing cabinet like she was earlier on today with her legs neatly crossed, making it a good, lean object for her to lean the notepad on.

Green picked up the bit of paper – artfully folded up into a paper aeroplane – and unfolded it, reading the message inside it.

_Let's go out to dinner at Kingler Cross!_

Without giving it any thought, Green replied with a blunt "no" to any surprise. Kingler Cross was known to be one of the most exclusive and expensive restaurants in Pallet Town, making it a bit out of reach for Green was earning. For now at least.

Blue pouted. She wrote something else on a new sheet of paper and threw that at him, not wasting her time folding it this one up.

Green groaned when it made contact with his head. "What now, pesky girl?" He asked to which he received no verbal reply. But he had to admit that the look Blue gave him was rather amusing . . .

Blue pointed to the note on the floor.

_Fine, but take me somewhere for dinner. I'm HUUUUUNNNGGGGRRRYYY! You can't leave your girlfriend hungry!_

She wrote, exactly the way she'd say it and Green could almost hear it. But once again, his reply was the same as before with an added "you're not my girlfriend."

When Blue threw the next note at him, he caught it after anticipating it. He read it and thought that it was just blackmail.

_If you don't take me out to dinner I'm telling the professor that you didn't look after me like he said you were to!_

_Typical Blue. _Green thoughtand he had to honest with himself, he felt rather stupid just now for someone with an IQ value as high as his. Why he didn't see this coming was a mystery to him.

Green sighed. "Pesky girl."

Blue smile and clapped her hands happily, knowing that she was going to be eating well tonight.

* * *

This isn't as long as what I like to make my chapters be but it'll do for now. I thought this was an okay place to stop. But I suppose it presents me with a good opportunity to see who's still interested before (if I decide to) crack on with this story.

In the meantime, review please Thanks!

~silver-hedgehog


End file.
